Pokemon Nueva Era
by Franz Beckenbauer
Summary: Un nuevo viaje esta apunto de comenzar para un Ash Ketchum adulto, más experimentado, pero con otro interés aparte de los pokémon...May


El cuerno era muy afilado, se podía percibir la fuerza en las rodillas de la bestia que preparaba la embestida. Nidorino galopó, era de un nivel alto, se notaba por el color de sus manchas, el verde se oscurecía mientras más elevado fuera el nivel. La embestida fue devastadora, pero el Gengar rival la eludió con facilidad. Así el hyper rayo de Nidorino no le alacanzó. Era una táctica de moda en los entrenadores, preparar combos, lanzar un ataque y terminar con otro, táctica que yo puse de moda.

¿Qué quién soy?

Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Tengo 21 años, he recorrido las 8 regiones del mundo pokémon en busca de convertirme en un maestro pokémon, cosa que me resultaba mucho más fácil a los diez.

-Piikaa—mi amigo Pikachu estaba absorto en la batalla.

Tracey quien veía el duelo conmigo había tirado unas cuantas palomitas sin darse cuenta. Cada movimiento ponía el asunto más emocionante.

Parecía un ataque lucha pero el Gengar de Agatha nos había sorprendido usando hipnosis con las manos. Todos sabíamos que seguía.

-Come sueños—dijimos Tracey y yo al unísono.

-Y es come sueños—dijo el comentarista—es súper efectivo.

Bruno regresó a su pokémon. El sujeto era fuerte y musculoso y de verdad le gustaba lucir su cuerpo puesto que rara vez llevaba playera. Agatha, su oponente, era una ancianita de la que yo sabía que de dulce no tenía nada, ese Gengar me había hecho pedazos en el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. Tenía esa misma sonrisa burlona antes de vencerme, Gengar se sentía seguro.

-¿Qué pokémon mandará Bruno ahora?—dijo el comentarista. Me preguntaba si sería como hace once años—Y es Onix—no lo podía creer, era como un deja vu.

-¡Genial!—recuerdo haber dicho sin siquiera pensarlo. Vi un duelo casi idéntico antes de salir de viaje por primera vez. Aquella vez tuve que dejar de verlo, mamá me apagó el televisor para que durmiera temprano. Esta vez lo vería hasta el final. Ding, dong—¿qué fue eso?

-Pika—Pikachu movió mi brazo, no sólo yo lo escuché.

-Tracey, ¿están timbrando?—esperaba que dijera que no, y si decía que sí, esperaba que se levantara a abrir.

-Sip—fue la respuesta de mi amigo del alma.

-¿Puedes ir a abrir?—era casi un ruego.

-Nop— ¿nop?, ¿cómo que nop?—es tu casa Ash, ve tu—hasta ese momento nunca había querido que Tracey fuera arrollado por todos mis tauros. Me levanté resignado.

-Y Onix usa terremoto— ¡magnífico!, el comentarista también me odiaba.

¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Si eran los testigos de Arceus se enfrentarían a la ira de Ash Ketchum.

Abrí la puerta, sentí como me inundaba el aire frío de la noche. No había nadie…

-¡SORPRESA!—Brock y Misty salieron de su escondite cargando un enorme pastel. Era tan grande que tenían que cargarlo ambos. Mis amigos habían recordado mi cumpleaños, el gorrito de fiesta sobre sus cabezas me lo confirmaba.

-¡Sopresa!—la voz de mi madre, el profesor Oak y Tracey sonó tras de mí, también portaban gorritos con rayas rojas y blancas en diagonal.

Detrás de Misty había alguien, caminaba hacia la puerta y no estaba sólo. Era Gary.

-¡Ash, Ash, ganará!, ¡Ash, Ash, vencerá!, ¡AAASSSHHH!—las porristas de Gary me aclamaban a mí.

-Ellas no son tu regalo—dijo mi eterno rival con su voz arrogante—Este es tu regalo—Ritchie venía convirtiendo un auto convertible rojo. Él y su Pikachu "Sparky" bajaron del vehículo.

-Parece que el regalo de Gary es muy generoso—dijo mi amigo pelirrojo—nos hace sentir poca cosa—remató con cierto sarcasmo mientras me extendía un estuche en forma de estrella con 5 ultraballs y una premier ball al centro.

-¡Ritchie!—corrí a saludarlo, estrechando su mano en un medio abrazo. Después me giré hacia Gary y le abracé con mucha fuerza y durante mucho tiempo, sólo logró calmarme cuando amenazó con quitarme el auto si no le soltaba.

El frío me parecía más agradable mientras partíamos el pastel en el patio de mi casa. Después de que todos me cantaran las mañanitas, Mr. Mime se encargó de ser el mesero y repartirnos el delicioso pastel de triple leche de Milktank, con trozos de fresa y mangos tiernos.

-¡Ash!—Dawn corrió hacia mí con su acostumbrada brusquedad. Su minifalda daba a entender que era inmune al frío, siempre sospeche que fuese un robot.

Iris, Harrison y Milo llegaron más tarde,no así N, quién mandó disculpas y mi regalo con su Archeops.

Iba por mi tercera rebanada de pastel cuando escuche la voz de Max.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash!—Max ya no era un niñito pequeño, era todo un entrenador pokémon, con un Mudkip al hombro y un Mightyena a su lado. Le saludé efusivamente y me atreví a hacerle la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza desde que soplé las velas.

-¿Dónde está…?—no pude terminar. Unos brazos blancos, suaves y cálidos me rodearon. Había crecido un poco, su cabello era hermoso, nunca lo había notado, y si lo hice, no lo recordaba tan brillante, tan castaño. Levantó su cabeza y me regalo una epifanía. Era como ver a un ángel. Nunca había visto uno, pero si no era ni la mitad de bueno que lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, no me interesaba ver uno.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash!—su voz era tan dulce, el canto Jigglypuff era un esperpento comparado con la melodía que salía de sus labios rojos—Estás sucio—agregó mientras limpiaba el pastel de la sombra de mi bigote rasurado—siempre fuiste un desastre.

-Me alegra que estés aquí May—nunca había dicho nada más sincero en mi vida.


End file.
